Season 2
The Second series (or the Second season) of Timmy Time was composed of 26 episodes. The series premiere was "Timmy Learns Magic" and the series finale was "Timmy's Monster". List of Episodes |summary= Timmy is thrilled when he sees Osbourne practicing a conjuring act. Convinced he can do magic too, Timmy tries to impress his friends, but none of the tricks seem to work. }} |summary= Harriet shows Timmy and his friends how to make a collage. But Timmy gets glue all over himself and soon the various items that the classmates have collected are stuck all over his fleece then Yabba has realized that he had lost his lucky prize feather. }} |summary= It's Halloween and Timmy and his friends are having lots of spooky fun, hollowing out pumpkins and making party decorations. Finlay has also made a scary mask. }} |summary= It's nap time, but Timmy is too excited to sleep. While the other little animals snooze Timmy wants to play, and so he spends the rest of the day trying not to drop off. }} |summary= When he sees Otus flutter up to get a kite down from a tree, Timmy is very impressed. Determined to fly himself, he gets Otus to show him how it's done. }} |summary= Timmy and his friends are having great fun playing Pirates. Timmy is the Captain and leads his chums on a treasure hunt. }} |summary= Timmy is determined to play with Otus's new remote-controlled truck. He tries more and more ambitious stunts, until disaster strikes and the truck gets broken. }} |summary= It's Valentine's Day and Harriet is showing the class how to make cards for their best friends and Timmy volunteers to be the postman. }} |summary= Mittens proudly shows off the shiny new bell on her collar, but is inconsolable when it goes missing. The hunt is on to find the missing bell. }} |summary= The class is making things out of scrap and Timmy is very proud of his splendid tractor – a cereal box. }} |summary= When Yabba will not play with Timmy, he decides to make a new playmate out of plasticine or clay. }} |summary= It's Timmy's birthday and his friends make him a delicious cake. But as the party games begin, Timmy cannot resist sneaking away to taste a bit of the tempting cake. }} |summary= The class are making items out of folded paper, and Timmy is amazed by Finlay's fantastic paper plane. }} |summary= Timmy's attempts at tidying his toys are rather slapdash, so Harriet shows him how it should be done. }} |summary= Timmy helps out Stripey when they are playing ball games. }} |summary= Osbourne is recycling the rubbish; Timmy wants to turn old tin cans into toys. }} |summary= Finlay and Timmy make a robot costume for Timmy from cardboard boxes. }} |summary= Harriet and Osbourne lay a treasure trail for the class, but Kid spoils the fun. }} |summary= The class are taken to a neighbouring field, where a splendid tent has been put up. }} |summary= Timmy adopts an old mop head as his pet, but then it starts to move on its own. }} |summary= The friends pretend to run businesses, but Timmy and Finlay do not have enough money to buy a toy and set up rival shops, until they realize it is better working together. }} |summary= The friends have a dip in the paddling pool on a hot day. }} |summary= Timmy and his friends are having snowball fights. }} |summary= Timmy makes a Snowman. }} |summary= Timmy and his friends are ice skating. }} |summary= Timmy and his friends set off around the playground to hunt for a mysterious creature. }} Category:Seasons